


Troublemaker

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fifteen Minute Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Saitou observes, Saitou's pov, Sano's a troublemaker, Some Humor, Street Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: Sanosuke does not like it when Saitou interferes.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Troublemaker

Sanosuke hated when he interfered. Knowing this, Saitou kept his distance as another brawl spilled onto the street with his ahou at the center, drunk and outnumbered. He held back, resolved to merely observe though he thumbed the tsuba near his hip. He wouldn't need to kill anyone if he did step in; the scraping howl of his blade unsheathing was enough to send most of the weaker miscreants running, thinning their numbers, but that would risk drawing Sanosuke's ire for _'ruining the fun, you prick!'_

He would wait; far enough from the chaos that Sanosuke would not notice his lingering, but close enough to take action if things got out of hand- because they always did when that moron was involved. As if on cue, someone entered the fray brandishing a table from the gambling den- was this the moment Saitou would need to step in? No. Thin wood exploded over Sanosuke's head but had no other affect as the rooster grabbed his assailant by the collar and threw him into the path of two more who charged. A clay pot was thrown, shattering underfoot as it missed its target and joined the splintered wood, creating hazardous terrain. Sanosuke must have realized the danger to his thin shoes, seeing as he tripped someone to fall onto the debris, and, using the man's body for added spring, leapt over an incoming attack to kick the aggressor in the back of the head, sending him tumbling over his fallen ally. 

_Shiiiiing._ Someone had their own sword, but it sounded dull. Interesting. He waited still. 

Today would not be the day he verbalized his pride over the technique Sanosuke used to disarm the sword-wielder, considering it was employed during an avoidable street fight against a bunch of other imbeciles. What a waste of energy, what a waste of skill. But, he supposed, it was better that the rowdy punk blew off excess steam now rather than forcing Saitou's hand at home. 

That appeared to be all of them; fifteen crumpled heaps, moaning or unconscious, blocked the establishment's entrance. A pair of elderly men, just arriving and uninvolved, stepped over the obstacles and exchanged greetings with Sanosuke; they were unphased by the display, probably familiar with it and Sanosuke's antics if they frequented that hole-in-the-wall. 

Shrill whistling preceded his own men arriving, predictably too late to break up the fight, and Sanosuke, who had been shaking dirt from his clothes, paused to look around; finding what appeared to be the best route, he took off with an obscene gesture and playful grin at the first officer on the scene. Perhaps he would actually succeed in out-witting his pursuers this time. 

Saitou was amused, turning a blind eye to the ensuing game of cat and mouse. If his little troublemaker did not want him involved, then he would not get involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuba- the hand guard on a katana.


End file.
